


Rosie's First Word

by boredsherlockholmes221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredsherlockholmes221b/pseuds/boredsherlockholmes221b
Summary: Rosie says her first word, and Baker Street will never be the same...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Rosie's First Word

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is part of Rosie's milestones, others include Rosie's First Tooth and Rosie's First Steps.

“JOHN!!”

Hmm, quick and urgent, not drawn out and whiny… Something’s happening… John stopped washing the pots and moved to the living room.

“JOHN!! COME HERE, QUICK”  
“I’m here, Sherlock!”  
“Ah, good, sit next to me, and listen!” John did as he was told. He sat next to Sherlock on the sofa, and took one of Rosie’s tiny feet in his hands, just as she said…

“Cruh…”

The two men leaned in, hanging on her every… word? Syllable? Murmur?

“Cruh, cruhm…”

“Go on!” Whispered John excitedly  
“Shhh!” Shushed Sherlock. (I couldn’t even say that in my mind, let alone out loud)

“Cruh- Crime!” Said Rosie, brokenly.

“WAYYY!!” Yelled Sherlock, picking Rosie up and spinning her around the room.  
“Good girl, Rosie!!” Cried John, joining his family in front of the mirror, kissing Rosie’s cheek and holding Sherlock’s free hand. He watched as Sherlock spoke to Rosie, smiling at the fact that she had no idea what was being spoken to her, or why her dads were in such a good mood. He thought of Mary, and wished she was there. He no longer hallucinated that she was in the room, but he liked to imagine her standing there with them.

His family...

~boredsherlockholmes221b  
Feb 16th '21

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
